El sacrificio de las Hyuuga
by grace-name
Summary: Voy a contarte una historia que paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un lugar alejado del resto de la sociedad, tranquilo y hermoso, donde nació la maldición de la familia Hyuuga, que cayó ante la desolación y en la cual un hechizo fue vencido por el amor de dos jóvenes que sucumbieron ante su amor y ternura después de haber vivido toda una vida juntos. NaruHina


Voy a contarte una historia que paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Nadie debería recordar lo que ocurrió en ese lugar, tan alejado de todo lo que es propio del ser humano. Lejos del pasado, sin recuerdos, sin historia, sin locuras, sin el mal, que se esconde sin tregua en lo más recóndito del corazón del ser humano. Por eso quizás también era tan atrayente, era demasiado pacifico, demasiado puro. Parecía que el cielo siempre sería azul, los arboles grandes y fuertes, bailaban en un compaz regalado por el viento fresco y pausado, el rio que se extendía por el valle era cristalino, incluso de podían ver los renacuajos y las diminutas rocas al fondo de este.

Pero esta paz fue interrumpida por el hombre, como todo rincón del mundo, no puede permanecer oculto ante la inminente curiosidad humana, el desea de apropiarse de un escenario tan maravilloso, hiso que en poco tiempo este perfecto valle fuera en punto de residencia de una gran población. Casuchas de madera fueron instaladas en los terrenos bajos, dando paso a un pueblo. Los animales que vivían en el valle se ocultaron en el bosque de las proximidades y en las montañas que rodeaban el lugar, consiguiendo mantener una vida armoniosa con los humanos.

Los humanos conservaban un gran respeto por la naturaleza, adquirido de los muchos lugares que habían visitado antes de asentarse en el valle, así que pescaban, pero no para que el rio se quedara sin peces, cazaban, pero solo para alimentarse lo suficiente, plantaron las semillas de los frutos que encontraron en los árboles y sembraron hortalizas para variar su dieta con todo lo que les ofrecía la naturaleza.

Poco tiempo después de que el pueblo se instalara, un grupo de hombres desconocidos llego a los alrededores y se instalaron en un área bacía, venían equipados con docenas de palas y picas para trabajar. Nadie les dijo, ni pregunto nada, ellos eran tan libres como lo fueron ellos, para instalarse en ese hermoso valle, aunque esa construcción que estaban realizando difería muchísimo de sus humildes chosas. Todos se sorprendieron cuando los hombres terminaron de construir su casa, la cual poseía dimensiones impresionantes, mas que una casa, parecía una mansión. Era muy hermosa, se parecía a los templos budistas que se construían en las ciudades y las montañas como santuario para las deidades. Incluso estaba rodeado por una muralla hecha de piedras pequeñas.

El lugar era excepcional, así lo recordaba una joven de cabellos rubios, la mañana en la que se despertó y vio la mansión al fin terminada, sus pequeños ojos cafés brillaron maravillados. Eso no podía estar realmente ahí, rodeado por unos intentos de casas de madera, ese era un hogar digno de los dioses.

-Vamos a casa Tsunade, no está bien que nos quedemos mirando la casa de otras personas- La niña sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro que la animaba a retroceder, pero no era posible que sus ojos se despegaran de tan gloriosa imagen. Sin embargo algo llamo su atención.

-Los hombres- Dijo con una voz casi inaudible, pero su madre la escucho y se volteó para ver donde miraba su hija – Se van.

Y en efecto la docena de hombres que se había pasado meses construyendo tan imponente monumento, dejaban su obra sin mirar atrás. Partieron por el estrecho camino de tierra que se había hecho solo por el transitar de los aldeanos. Todos los habitantes del pueblo quedaron perplejos ¿no habían hecho la casa para quedarse? Entonces ¿Quién viviría ahí?

La incógnita permaneció por algunos días, pero luego, con la rutina, el tema fue olvidándose lentamente, a veces, cuando pasaban por fuera de la casa, uno que otro aldeano se volvía a plantear la pregunta, pero sin demasiado interés. Hasta que una mañana, con el alba, se escucharon los cascos de una manada de caballos acercándose a paso lento. Todos se levantaron rápidamente con los kimonos mal puestos y alguno que otro con una sola sandalia en los pies, los niños le gritaban a sus amigos para que salieran rápido de sus casas, que había algo muy interesante que ver afuera.

Entones llegaron. Por el camino de tierra apareció un desfile de caballos de todos los colores, uno detrás de otro. Estaban amarrados por sus correas para no perder el rumbo, en sus lomos llevaban cargas notoriamente pesadas, baúles de gran tamaño pendían de sus costados, todos de colores vivos y decorados con piezas curvilíneas bañadas en oro. Varios hombres que corrían al lado de los caballos se apresuraron a bajar las cargas de los corceles y empezaron a meterlas dentro de la mansión, simulando a hormigas, entraban y salían una y otra vez.

Pero todos perdieron el interés en ellos cuando los últimos caballos de la manada llegaron, majestuosos e inmaculadamente blancos, los caballos se presentaron frente a los pueblerinos que expectantes admiraban a las personas que los montaban.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Eran personas? Nunca habían visto a nadie asi, excepto en pinturas antiguas, podían imaginárselos esculpidos en grandes láminas de oro. El primero en llegar fue un hombre que lucía regio y poderoso, su contextura era fuerte y elegante, tenía algunas arrugas en el rostro que mostraban dureza de corazón y una personalidad estricta, su cabello era largo y oscuro, caía liso hasta su espalda, perfectamente peinado, sus vestimentas eran sobrias pero elegantes, su kimono de seda no tenía ni una sola arruga y nadie podría saber cómo caminaba ya que sus calcetas estaban impecables. Pero a pesar de todo lo antes mencionado, lo más impresionante de este hombre eran sus ojos, unos ojos con los cuales solo podrías imaginar, brillantes, grandes, profundos y blancos.

¿Cómo podían ser así? La pequeña Tsunade no sabia si sentirse maravillada o asustada. Estaba decidiéndose en cuál de estas dos opciones escoger, cuando apareció otra caballo blanco detrás de este hombre, pero el corcel esta vez llevaba a una mujer. Podía decir con certeza que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, su piel era clara como la nieve, en su rostro solo podías apreciar tersura, unos implacables labios rojos y unos impresionantes ojos blancos. Tan cual como eran los del hombre.

Saliendo de un ensueño indescriptible, Tsunade sintió la voz de su madre que le decía que ya era momento de volver a casa, muy obediente se preparó para dar la vuelta a casa, pero un llanto resonó detrás de ella, el cual le fue imposible ignorar. Cuando volvió a ver a estas personas tan extrañas, el hombre había bajado de su caballo para ayudar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos un bulto que era imposible de ver cuando estaba sobre el caballo, pero ahora el rostro del bebé se asomaba entre el manto de seda verde. Lloraba inconsolablemente, hasta que su madre acercó su mejilla a la ella, el bebé sonrió al contacto y entreabrió sus hermosos ojos blancos.

La familia se instaló en la mansión ese día y fueron el punto de atención de todos los aldeanos, cada vez que salían de su hogar, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, por eso mismo la pequeña Tsunade pensaba que no salían mucho.

Un tiempo después supo que la familia se apedillaba Hyuuga, eran una familia muy adinerada que había prosperado desde sus cimientos, y era característica por mantener esos ojos blancos atreves de sus generaciones. También se pudo dar cuenta de que los ojos de estas personas, no eran tan blancos como la oja de un papel, era más como una moneda de plata que cambia de matices con la luz que se proyecta en ella. Eso lo pudo notar, ya que solía cuidar a la pequeña bebé de la familia en los días soleados, para que jugara en el jardín. La madre de la pequeña resulto ser muy agradable y atenta con todos los pueblerinos, por lo que cuando la bebé comenzó a crecer, un montón de niños entraban al jardín de la mansión para jugar con la pequeña. Mientras que el padre de la familia fiel a su aspecto fuerte, no sociabilizaba mucho con la gente del pueblo, excepto para cuando se trataba de aportes económicos que realizaba con regularidad para el mejoramiento de la aldea. Gracias a su amabilidad y desinterés, las casuchas de madera se restauraron y se convirtieron en verdaderas casas, con distintas habitaciones y una cocina, se construyeron diversos caminos, podías ir a cualquier lugar que quisieras sin ninguna dificultad. Y se construyó un templo en las montañas junto a la cascada para adorar al Dios de cosecha y la fertilidad. Resulto una construcción tan impresionante como la mansión de los Hyuuga. El templo estaba escondido entre el espeso bosque situado entre el cordón montañoso que separaba el valle con el resto del mundo. Incluso para los cazadores que se aventuraban a esta propiedad de los dioses, esa difícil encontrar el santuario.

Pasaron quince años, desde que los Hyuuga llegaron al valle, y el templo se había convertido en un punto de peregrinación para los aldeanos. Por primera vez, la joven Tsunade que había cumplido veinticinco años, decidió rendir culto a su Dios, viajó al santuario ella sola, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su enferma madre. Las cosechas escaseaban por una u otra razón, plagas de insectos, lluvias extremas o veranos demasiado calurosos, ya no se podía cultivar en esas tierras tan secas como las cenizas o tan húmedas como un lodazal. Gracias a esto los aldeanos fueron obligados a valerse cada vez más de la cacería y la pesca, haciendo que los peces desaparecieran del rio y que los animales del bosque huyeran temerosos de ser capturados. Si seguían así, su madre no se recuperaría nunca, las fuerzas que le faltaban serían más grandes, sin comida en su boca.

Tsunade llevaba en sus manos un pequeño saco de arpillera que había tejido ella misma, el cual contenía una humilde oferta de granos de trigo, los cuales provenían de la cosecha más pobre que habían obtenido en la historia de la aldea. Se mantenía concentrada en el camino que le había señalado su novio, esperando ver algún punto que él le hubiera mencionado. A pesar de haber partido a tempranas horas de la madrugada, Tsunade no llegaba al santuario, sus pies estaban llenos de barro y el cansancio fue tanto que tuvo que sentarse sobre una roca para poder continuar. Miro a su alrededor, el bosque era apacible, poseía un olor agradable y se escuchaban los pájaros cantar alegremente, los pájaros, ya eran la única presa que iba quedando en ese inmenso bosque, pájaros, nada más. Cerro los ojos y hecho su cabeza para atrás, relajando los músculos de su cuello fatigado. Cuando abrió los ojos diviso el enorme cielo azul que se podía ver todos los días en el verano. Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran cuando vio sobre la montaña que tenía a sus pies un Torii que sobresalía entre los árboles, corrió por el sendero esperando encontrar un camino de subida, el cual encontró, pero para llegar ahí debía recorrer un largo camino que codeaba el santuario, cuando al fin pudo llegar al Torii que había visto desde abajo nunca pensó que sería tan grande, la columna naranja que formaba un cuadro sobre su cabeza indicaba la entrada al templo. Subió las escaleras que llevaban a más arriba de la montaña, parecían no terminar nunca, pero estaban rodeadas por un espeso bosque que bailaban con el ritmo del fresco viento de montaña. Cundo llegó al final de la escalera, agotaba y sin ganas de continuar, dos caminos aparecieron, uno a su mano derecha y otro en su mano izquierda, ambos caminos eran guiados por una extensa fila de Toriis, uno detrás de otro, iguales que el que estaba ante las escaleras. Sin saber cuál camino elegir la joven tomo el de la derecha sin pensarlo demasiado. A paso lento avanzó un poco temerosa al principio ¿Y si se había equivocado de camino? ¿A dónde la llevaría este pasadizo tan sorprendente? Las luz del sol al atardecer que colaba entre los Torii por lo que lo único que podía ver bien eran las franjas horizontales de luz y sombra, el color rojizo del atardecer se fusionaba con los colores anaranjados de los postes de madera, una y otra y otra vez ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado caminando? No lo sabía, le daba un poco de miedo no tener la certeza de que saldría de ahí, pero fiel a su espíritu salvaje continuo avanzando cada vez más rápido, hasta que sus pasos se convirtieron en zancadas veloces. Corriendo desesperadamente por encontrar la salida, ¡a quien le importaba el templo!, se hacía de noche, quería salir de ahí ¡ahora!

Vio la luz clara al final del túnel y corrió más rápido que nunca en su vida, por fin llegaría al lugar por el cual había hecho ese largo viaje, lo vería con sus propios ojos, el santuario del Dios Inari. Cuando salió del infinito pasadizo, el viento la golpeo en la cara y su cabello bolo junto con él, sus ojos apreciaron la entrada a un pasillo de tablones de madera cubierto solo por un techo compuesto por tejas azules y decorado con pequeños dragones de piedra que protegerían a su Dios. Pero al final de este pasillo por fin podía verse, majestuoso e imponente el templo de las deidades protectoras del valle. Caminó por el pasillo observando el techo por dentro, era sostenido por gruesos pilares de madera tallados a mano con inscripciones de esperanza y deseos de protección. En su vida había visto lugar tan fantástico, lo mantendría por siempre en su memoria, para recordarlo cuando estuviera vieja y enferma, para cuando ya no pudiera subir nunca mas.

Caminó lentamente, sus pasos eran casi inaudibles, lo único que se escuchaba era el cantar de los pájaros, el viento soplar fuerte y las campanillas que pendían del techo. Pero algo más se escuchó, el canto de dos mujeres resonó en sus oídos y alterada por la inesperada canción, Tsunade se escondió tras de uno de los pilares de madera, no sabiendo muy bien por qué lo hacía, se mantuvo ahí, escondida, callada, escuchando la dulce voz de las mujeres desconocidas, una ofrenda tan pura y hermosa que sería imposible ignorar. Entones callaron, se pusieron de pie, rezaron una última oración y emprendieron marcha por el pasillo, la rubia rodeo el pilar a medida que iba sintiendo las pisadas del par de mujeres, hasta quedar con la espalda mirando hacia el templo y las mujeres caminaban hacia el camino de Toriis, no se atrevía a sacar la cabeza de su escondite. Pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo creer que no las hubiera reconocido antes, sus voces, su hermoso canto, lo había escuchado millones de veces, eran la señora y la señorita Hyuuga.

Las vio marcharse lentamente por el camino de Toriis y solo cuando ya no escucho ninguna pisada se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para salir ¿Qué hacían ellas aquí? Bueno ese magnífico templo había sido financiado con el dinero de los Hyuuga, así que pensándolo bien, no era raro que visitaran a los dioses a menudo. Olvidando el incidente y prometiéndose a si misma que se disculparía mas tarde por su absurda actitud, camino hacia el templo, era la primera vez que entraba a uno, lentamente inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto y junto sus manos para decir una corta oración. El lugar era tan impresionante adentro como afuera, estaba custodiado por esculturas de dragones hechos con distintas piedras, brillantes, azabaches, de colores exóticos y delicadas cerámicas. El templo se dividía en distintas habitaciones en las cuales residía un altar con la figura de un Dios, como era de esperar la habitación principal guardaba a Inari, el Dios del arroz, el más grande protector del valle y deidad máxima para el pueblo, al entrar a su refugio Tsunade no espero ver tal cosa, sorprendida por lo que había ahí dentro no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás haciendo que su bolsa de maíz callera al piso. En todo el piso del lugar habían canastas de frutas, verduras, kilos y kilos de arroz blanco, comidas deliciosas todavía calientes y conejos muertos sobre bandejas de bronce.

¿Qué era esto? Apenas había espacio para pararse frente a la estatua de Inari, era imposible arrodillarse ante él con tanta comida alrededor, con lo que había aquí, los aldeanos podrían comer un mes completo hasta ya no poder mas. ¿Cómo era posible una cosa así? En lo único que pudo pensar para resolver estas preguntas fue en los Hyuuga, ellos eran los únicos capaces de conseguir todo esto, cuando la comida empezó a escasear ellos pedían a granjeros de otras localidades que les trajeran alimentos a su mansión, incluso les regalaban comida al resto del pueblo. Pero ¿Por qué ofrecer todo esto como tributo? Y lo que es peor, ¿Cada cuánto tiempo lo hacían? En ese lugar absolutamente nada estaba podrido.

Tsunade decidió no contar a nadie lo que había visto en el templo, casi nadie del pueblo iba ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados para que las cosechas prosperaran. Empezaron a hacerse convocatorias para que un grupo de aldeanos fuera a ofrecerle tributos a las deidades cada mes, Tsunade se unió a estos grupos para ver si los alimentos seguían ahí, pero extrañamente cuando llegaban, no había nada.

Vuelta loca por la curiosidad, la joven se sentaba oculta entre las malezas para vigilar la mansión Hyuuga, y en una semana de espera tubo su respuesta. Al alba el señor Hyuuga se montó en su caballo cargado con canastos a ambos lados del corcel, este corrió rápidamente y desapareció por el camino que lleva a las montañas. Ya cansada de esperar, sus ojos se le serraban por pasar toda la noche en vela, eran sobre las tres de la tarde cuando sintió el galope de un caballo que se acercaba a toda velocidad, el señor Hyuuga venía en él, pero los dos canastos habían desaparecido. Su mujer salió a su encuentro y lo ayudo a bajar del caballo, con ternura lo abrazó y ambos entraron en su hogar. En ese mismo momento Tsunade corrió a la casa de su novio y le rogo a su padre que le prestara uno de sus caballos por esa tarde, esa era la única familia que tenía caballos además de los Hyuuga, ya que habían viajado durante más de un mes para encontrar un corcel a bajo precio para labrar la tierra.

La joven hizo correr al caballo a todo lo que daba, ya sabía el camino al templo asi que fue mucho más directo que la primera vez que lo visitó. Se demoró tres horas en llegar al santuario, dejó descansar al caballo junto a un riachuelo para que bebiera agua y se preparara para el regreso, entro al templo y se dirigió a la habitación de Inari realizando improvisadas reverencias por la prisa. Cuando entro al lugar de nuevo todo estaba repleto de tributos frescos, recién cortados y había un dulce olor en el aire que provenía de deliciosas comidas todavía tibias, comidas que por ningún motivo se encontraban ahí ayer, el día de la peregrinación de la aldea. No había ninguna duda, eran ellos, los Hyuuga venían todos los días a colocar nuevas ofrendas al Dios de la cosecha, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Tsunade no se atrevía a preguntarles directamente ¿Qué era lo que los hacia entregar semejantes tributos? Era una cantidad de comida exorbitante, ya no podía soportar mas tiempo quedarse callada, por eso se lo conto a su novio. Dan no pareció llevar tan bien el descubrimiento como su novia, la expresión de su cara se retorció un poco, no podía entenderlo, personas como la madre de Tsunade muriendo de hambre, niños tan delgados que ya no tenían ganas de jugar y estos tipos están regalando la comida a un Dios que lo único que hace es hacerla pudrirse y hacer que las cosechas empeoren cada vez más. No podía permitir algo así, estaba en contra de todos sus principios, pero Tsunade le pidió que se detuviera, que no dijera nada hasta encontrar una explicación de que era lo que motivaba a esta gente a hacer tal cosa. Dan no pudo negarse ante la desesperada petición de su chica, le hizo caso y se calló la boca, después de todo ella conoció a esa familia desde su llegada a la aldea.

Una tarde la rubia regreso de un día completo de pesca, en un lago al otro lado de la montaña, cuando vio un resplandor rojizo cerca de su casa, se espantó y empezó a correr en dirección a esta ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Un incendio? Se preguntaba en su cabeza mientas aceleraba la marcha, los pescados que llevaba en su morral cayeron y se ensuciaron con la tierra, pero ni siquiera miró atrás, cuando llego al lugar de los hechos. No era un incendio, eran antorchas en las manos de los aldeanos dispuestos a quemar la mansión Hyuuga. Todos gritaban e insultaban a la familia que era atacada, el señor y la señora se abrazaban en el marco de la puerta, el señor Hyuuga intentaba pararlos, gritando explicaciones, pero nadie quería escucharlo.

¡Es su culpa! ¡Desde que llegaron las cosechas no han prosperado! ¡Es todo su culpa! ¡O se van o los matamos ahora!

¿Por qué hacían eso? No tenían pruebas, nadie más sabía lo de…. Una mano se posó en su hombro y escucho una voz en su oído.

-Lo siento Tsunade – Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, era la voz de Dan, él lo había hecho, los había delatado, sin saber nada – No debería habértelo dicho, porque yo moriría con ellos – Tsunade empujo a la multitud frente a ella para abrirse paso y se colocó entre la familia Hyuuga y la masa de gente y fuego - ¡Alto! ¡Ya basta! ¡No podemos culparlos sin tener pruebas de nada! – Dijo con toda la fuerza que tenía proyectada en su voz, no podía dejarlos morir así, no es justo, son buenas personas.

-¿Vas a negar que tiran la comida para que se pudra frente a los Dioses?

-¡Desde que están aquí el clima cambió!

-¡Llevan una maldición con ellos, Lárguense de aquí!

Tsunade miro a las dos figuras abrazándose frente a la puerta, la miraron con gratitud, pero no dijeron nada, no lo negaron, no pelearon, su resignación era obvia.

-¡Tienes hasta media noche! – Se escuchó una voz entre la multitud – O tomaremos a su hija como tributo para los Dioses – Todos silenciaron, lo que proponía ese hombre, era horroroso – Lo he escuchado, en mis innumerables viajes – La voz se acercaba al frente junto con su antorcha alzada sobre su cabeza – En los pueblos de agricultores, ofrecen a una joven mujer para que su Dios les otorgue prosperidad y salvación – El hombre llega al frente y se pone frente a mí – Como ellos han causado esto, Dios estará feliz de castigarlos, quedándose con una doncella Hyuuga – Es el padre de Dan.

-¡No digas tonterías! – Grita la joven con más fiereza que nunca, su ceño fruncido y ojos penetrantes no logran intimidar al hombre, sobre todo cuando los gritos de apoya a este empiezan a surgir detrás de él.

No puede ser enserio, pensaba Tsunade al borde del llanto, estas personas, no han hecho nada malo. Sintió como una mano la cogía de la suya, volteo la cabeza y vio a la señora Hyuuga que la miraba con una cara de inmensa ternura.

-Gracias – Se escuchó de sus labios rojos y miro sus ojos llenos de sinceridad, la jaló un poco para indicarle que la siguiera – Ven – La rubia obedeció y la llevaron dentro de la mansión. Cuando cerraron la puerta Tsunade cayó arrodillada en el suelo y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, la impotencia que sentía era horrenda, la pena, la desesperación.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Todo es mi culpa! – Sus palabras sonaban entrecortados por los sollozos de la chica - ¡Fui yo! ¡Fui yo la que encontró las ofrendas! ¡Fui yo!... lo siento tanto.

-Lo sé – Se sorprendió tanto al escuchar esas palabras de jefe de la familia, que hasta su llanto seso de golpe – Sé que fuiste tú, te vi muchas veces – sentía que el llanto volvía a ella – Pero esto, no fue tu culpa – Pareciera que fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tan tiernamente, tan compasivo ¿Por qué no estaba asustando?

-¡Quieren matarlos! ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? – No entendía nada de nada.

- Es que esta no es la primera vez que nos pasa – Se quedó en silencio, ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Los Hyuuga nunca tuvimos ni tendremos hogar, tal como mi hija al nacer tuvimos un largo viaje para encontrar un lugar donde no supieran de nuestro nombre, ni de nuestros ojos – No entendía muy bien a que llevaba esto, pero le era imposible hablar, llorar, incluso le costaba un poco respirar – Nuestros ojos son los testigos de los muchos lugares que hemos visto, y la causa de que no podamos nacer en un lugar y morir ahí mismo. Es solo una leyenda el origen de nuestra maldición, pero dicen que hace muchos años una joven doncella viajera llego a un pueblo en el cual vivía la familia Hyuuga, al ver la prosperidad de la joven familia, sus hermosos hijos, una enorme casa, el que fueran amados por todos sus vecinos y sus bellos ojos color plata sintió envidia, mucha envidia. Pero aun así la doncella que se enamoró del hijo mayor de los Hyuuga y un día le dijo "Si me amas, por favor, dame tus ojos" Pero el joven se reusó a entregárselos, entonces la doncella desvistió su verdadera identidad, una hechicera errante que estaba destinada a caminar por el mundo el resto de su vida, sin encontrar el amor ni la felicidad. Al escuchar la respuesta del joven, pensó que él no la amaba y su corazón se rompió en mil pesados, tan enfadada y fuera de sí estaba, que le lanzo una maldición al joven muchacho, desterrándolo a que cualquier lugar en que se quedara más de un año, lo azotarían grandes desgracias y que la vida ahí, sería imposible. Su maldición estaba llena de tanto odio y poder que se traspasó a los hijos del joven y a los hijos de sus hijos hasta la eternidad. Pero él solo quería decirle que no podía entregarle sus ojos, pero que se casaría con ella y la seguiría a donde fuera, para que pudiera verlos a diario.

-Esperábamos que si ofrecíamos tributos generosos a los Dioses ellos serían capaces contrarrestar el poder del hechizo que nos aqueja y así poder vivir felices aquí, nos preocupábamos de que los aldeanos de se dieran cuenta, así que sacábamos los tributos cuando había una peregrinación.

"Es mi culpa" pensaba Tsunade, repitiéndolo una y otra vez en su mente.

- Es la historia más triste que he escuchado – Dijo Tsunade sumida en la ensoñación de la historia de amor más triste que había oído en su vida. Entonces, en medio del silencio y la oscuridad apenas alumbrada con algunas velas, entró la hija de los Hyuuga.

-Lo haré – Dijo sin chistar – seré un sacrificio, no para el Dios Inari, sino para la doncella que se enamoró de mis ojos. De esa forma quizás podamos hacer una vida feliz aquí, aunque sea por un tiempo.

Trataron de persuadirla para que no lo hiciera, se negó totalmente, estaba convencida de que su destino era servir a su familia a costa de su propia vida, nadie aseguraba que su plan iba a funcionar, los aldeanos la sacrificarían para agradar al Dios de la cosecha, pero solo ellos sabían que la entrega era ofrecida a algo mucho más poderoso, a un poder que podía vencer al de un Dios protector.

La chica se preparó sola, si su madre o Tsunade la hubieran ayudado, hubieran estado tratando de disuadirla constantemente, pero cuando salió estaba más hermosa que nunca, su piel blanca como la nieve resaltaba con aquel kimono azul marino bordado con flores blancas, su cabello oscuro como el de sus padres estaba muy bien peinado y liso que caía hasta su cintura, usaba unos zori muy altos que alargaban su esbelta figura. Sin duda era el tributo más bello que se pudiera entregar.

Cuando salió de la mansión eran las doce de la noche, como habían advertido los aldeanos, las caras de todos cambiaron de furiosas a atónitas cuando vieron a la joven que parecía un ángel caminando hacia su ejecución, algunos dudaron al verla tan hermosa y se arrepintieron apagando las antorchas y bajando sus cuchillos, pero fueron los menos, los demás siguieron con el plan, se inició una ceremonia de peregrinación como las que se habían hecho los últimos meses, la ofrenda bebió de un platillo una porción de sake y fue colocada en una plataforma en la cual era levantado por cuatro hombres fuertes, uno en cada extremo, luego de las formalidades se emprendió el viaje al santuario. Demoraron todo la noche en llegar a su destino y cuando la plataforma toco el piso nuevamente, estaba amaneciendo.

La joven de quince años cantó melodiosamente para su Dios y volvió fuera del templo, ahí se encontraba toda la aldea, esperando, llorando y gritando de euforia, ya no había marcha atrás.

Colocaron a la joven frente a la escultura del Dios Inari y la hicieron arrodillarse sobre un cojín de terciopelo morado, eran las cinco de la mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba azul y la briza era fresca, hubiera sido un tan hermoso día, si su sangre no hubiese sido esparcida por todo el piso.

La espada se clavó a su cuello, sin ningún impedimento y quedo mirando al cielo con los ojos entreabiertos, se cristalizaron rápidamente, casi parecía una muñeca, hermosísima y cada vez más pálida.

-Sé en lo que pensabas – Dijo Tsunade cuando se arrodillo al lado de la chica tirada en el suelo, acaricio su cabello y puso su cabeza en su regazo con gran delicadeza – "Por favor… déjanos amar"

Parece increíble, pero las cosechas prosperaron notoriamente después de un mes del sacrificio, unas inesperadas lluvias rehabilitaron la tierra, nuevas especies de peces llegaron al rio y por un derrumbe natural de las montañas los animales volvieron al bosque. No sabían cómo, pero había funcionado, la vida volvía a florecer sin límites en toda la aldea, menso en la mansión Hyuuga. La señora envuelta en la tristeza de haber perdido a su única hija, enfermó rápidamente y el señor, ya no salía de su casa por ningún motivo, Tsunade les llevaba comida y agua todos los días, para que no murieran de hambre. Se quedaba toda la tarde para ayudar a limpiar y conversar con la señora que vivía acostada en su cama. Pasaron cinco años y el humor de la mansión mejoro un poco, ahora almenas los señores Hyuuga hablaban entre ellos, por eso no le sorprendió tanto cuando la señora quedo embarazada. Dio a luz a una saludable y hermosa hija que les recordaba a la fallecida doncella, pero esto lejos de entristecerlos les daba felicidad.

La niña creció saludable y hermosa, se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor, como si hubiera renacido de las cenizas, sus gustos, sus maneras, su voz, todo era tan parecido que les daba miedo que enserio fuera la difunta primera hija y que la mala cosecha volviera a surgir. Pero no sucedió todos vivían en paz y armonía.

El tiempo pasaba volando y los aldeanos aprendieron a aceptar de nuevo a la familia Hyuuga, después de todo habían sacrificado a su hija por el bien de la aldea, no merecían el desprecio y la indiferencia si ya de por sí, habían sufrido tanto. Así la señora volvió a aceptar que los niños jugaran en su jardín y a hablar con las madres de los pequeños, el señor Hyuuga comenzó un proyecto para incrementar las áreas de cultivo y la pequeña Tsugimu bautizada así por ser el nombre de su hermana mayor jugaba con los niños de la aldea como una mas de ellos.

Cuando Tsugumi tenía 16 años conoció a un viajero que pasaba por la aldea ya que había escuchado de su incomparable belleza, pero por lo que quedo verdaderamente maravillado fue con la hermosa joven de la familia Hyuuga, no se despegó de ella por ningún motivo en toda su estadía. Dormía en el bosque de noche y al alba salía a esperar a la doncella fuera de su casa.

Ella no le era indiferente para nada, el joven era apuesto, valiente, fuerte y estaba loco por ella, una noche Tsugumi dejo que la guiara hasta el bosque, desconocido para ella, ya que sus padres nunca le habían permitido ir. Cautivada por un mundo desconocido para ellas, se dejó llevar por una extraña sensación de placer indescriptible, hizo el amor con el forastero sin pensárselo, nunca en su vida imagino que un hombre podría entregarle tanta satisfacción. Él no dejó que se fuera hasta el amanecer y durmieron cómodamente en brazos del otro entregándose calor y amor. Tsugumi quedo embarazada de aquel mágico encuentro, pero nunca volvió a ver al forastero que le robó e l corazón, y que seguiría amando para siempre.

La chica dio a luz a tres hermosos bebes, trillizos idénticos de los cuales dos eran varones y otro era mujer, lamentablemente Tsugumi falleció en el parto del cual Tsunade fue la matrona. Ya había vivido decenas de partos como ese a sus 47 años, pero ninguno le causo tanto anhelo y tristeza a la vez, una vez más una Hyuuga moría en sus manos. La señora Hyuuga no podía soportar más, la muerte se había llevado a sus dos hijas, pero debía ser fuerte, tenía tres pequeños que cuidar y amar. El sufrimiento de la mujer acabo doce años después, y el único hombre adulto de los Hyuuga cuido de sus nietos imponiéndoles reglas estrictas, por eso se cree que los dos hijos se volvieron tan rebeldes. Se escapaban todas las noches y exploraban el bosque y las montañas a sus doce años, pero sus intereses empezaron a cambiar mientras crecían, a sus catorce años se escapaban para pelear con otros niños o para robar huevos de los graneros y a sus dieciséis se volvieron unos mujeriegos. Al ser idénticos no les costaba cambiarse los nombres, se intercambiaban a las mujeres que enamoraban para acostarse con ellas en secreto, no había chica que se resistiera a sus encantos y sobre todo a esos ojos que las hipnotizaban de alguna manera extraña, esos ojos que les encantaba ver en el movimiento de las envestidas de su compañero, combinado con un placer inimaginable. Aferrarse a esos cabellos azules tan lisos que se resbalaban entre sus dedos, mirar esos ojos centellantes de placer y ese diminuto lunar negro que les coqueteaba descaradamente mientras llegaban al orgasmo y un deliciosos grito de placer desgarraba el silencio de la noche, en ese bosque, que tantos momentos como ese había visto. Su perversión no tenía límites, incluso habían fornicado con las sirvientas de la mansión que su abuelo había contratado después de la muerte de su esposa. Pero había algo que no transaban por ningún motivo y eso era hacerlo con mujeres en la casa, era inaceptable y juraron nunca hacerlo, ya que su hermana estaba ahí. Si había algo que ellos adoraran era a su hermosa hermana, más hermosa que cualquier mujer en el mundo, tan pura y magnifica como una flor de loto, ella era la única mujer que amaban de verdad.

Las constantes conquistas de los hermanos trajeron consecuencias que no se imaginaron nunca, apenas tenían diecisiete años y entre los dos contaban con una decena de hijos de los cuales nadie sabía cuál era el padre entre ellos dos. Las mujeres aseguraban saber quién era el padre de cada niño ya que les habían dicho el nombre, pero ellos sabían bien que eso no era una buena respuesta para ellos, intercambiar y burlarse de los fetiches sexuales de las mujeres era su juego favorito, al descubrir las mujeres la traición dejaron a los niños de ojos plateados en la mansión Hyuuga para que sus padres se hicieran cargo de ellos, nadie podría negar que eran de sangre Hyuuga, los hermanos nunca volvieron a tener la vida sexual que tuvieron antes, su reputación era una ruina. Con tantos niños no pudieron vivir del dinero de su abuelo así que viajaron para encontrar trabajos bien remunerados, mientras que su hermana se quedó en casa cuidando de sus sobrinos y administrando el dinero que sus hermanos le enviaban ya que su abuelo estaba muy viejo como para ayudar en nada, el imponente hombre del corcel blanco se había ido.

Así fue como nacieron las ramas del clan Hyuuga. La hija que fue la primera en nacer y la mujer más responsable y generosa que había visto la familia Hyuuga, tomo su lugar como la primera generación de la rama de la familia principal, así sus hijos vivieron vidas prosperas, fáciles y felices, mientras que los hijos de los gemelos, como castigo por sus pecados, cayó sobre ellos la responsabilidad de proteger a los miembros de la familia principal. Así como los dos hermanos cuidaron a su hermana para proteger su inocencia.


End file.
